


Three's A Crowd

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was <a href="http://ddddtn.tumblr.com/post/130118810096/in-this-aui-set-they-were">a Tumblr post</a> and it gave me an inspiration. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> There was [a Tumblr post](http://ddddtn.tumblr.com/post/130118810096/in-this-aui-set-they-were) and it gave me an inspiration. :D

Deadlock turned to his side, yawning widely. Was it morning already? Damn, he only had couple of hours of recharge. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone to that bar after all... Fortunately it was his day off so he could spend it suffering from the hangover of his life time.

A groan from the next room caught his attention. Seems like he wasn’t the only one with a hangover. Opening his bleary optics and regretting it immediately, Deadlock uttered a groan of his own. Who the fuck had opened the blinds?! He buried his face into the pillow as fast as he could without worsening the splitting headache that hammered through his head.

There were soft footsteps coming through the door and soon a hand landed on his shoulder. No one could walk as quietly as...

“How are you feeling?” Wing asked and sat on the edge of the berth after he placed a cube of coolant and a painkiller on the berthside table.

“Like slag”, the dark mech muttered, his voice smothered by the pillow.

“Well, you and your brother did have, um, great time last night”, the jet chuckled and stroke the broad back in long sweeps, “Drift isn’t feeling any better”, he added.

“’ow in th’ hell you arn’t?” the grounder managed to slur.

“I simply didn’t drink as much as you two did”, Wing admitted cheerfully and bent down to kiss Deadlock on his crown. A weak purr answered the little gesture of affection and with that, the white mech rose to his feet and left to see if Drift had emptied his tank to the bucket, mindful to close the door behind him.

Venting a deep sigh, the dark mech propped his upper body on his elbows and reached for the cube and the pill. Thanking Wing mentally, he popped the pill into his mouth and downed the cube in one swig. He placed the cube back on the table and squirmed on the berth before settling comfortably enough. The apartment fell quiet and he heard Drift throwing up in his room. The noises were audible – although, muffled – through two closed doors. He also heard Wing say that perhaps next time he should think before drinking as much.

Once the painkiller started affecting, Deadlock crawled out of the berth and headed towards his brother’s room. Cracking the door open, he peered into the room and was invited right in. Climbing to the berth and snuggling against Drift, he let a satisfied sigh hiss through his vents.

“How’s the hangover, squirt?” he rumbled softly and gently kissed the back of Drift’s neck, feeling the heat that wafted from him.

“Shuddup. Don’ call me ‘squirt’. ‘m older than you”, was the grouchy reply, though the white mech cuddled closer, enjoying their fields getting mingled, brushing against each other.

“Yeah but only by couple of hundred years”, Deadlock snapped back gently.

“I’ll be in the living room, should you need me”, Wing announced and rubbed behind Drift’s finial and then Deadlock’s, earning a duet of purrs; the other slightly higher in pitch than the other.

“Don’ go”, the dark mech whimpered deeply and grasped Wing’s hand. Drift looked up at him with pleading optics and scooted over a little.

The knight smiled and joined the two brothers, finding himself sandwiched between them.

“If either of you puke on me, I swear to Primus he’ll end up hanging from his leg outside the balcony”, he said but his threat fell on deaf audios as he was kissed from both sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, crap. I really shouldn't write these short stories. I have other, longer projects *gives Solitary Shell (and perhaps Anomaly, too) an accusative stare* on my desk tO WHICH I SHOULD CONSENTRATE!


End file.
